Control systems may utilize a single set of controls for controlling more than one device, function, or condition. Control systems for vehicles, for example, often include a multi-function display screen and a single set of controls for controlling a plurality of different vehicle systems or devices. For instance, a single set of controls may control an audio system, a heating and cooling system, a navigation system, a telecommunications system, an emergency response system, and the like. While driving, it may be difficult for a user of the vehicle control system to read and interpret the multi-function display screen or manipulate one or more controls without looking away from the road. As a result, the user may be unable to quickly manipulate the controls as may be desirable.